Revival 1
As this TP opens, a new theory has been put forth as to the possibility of transferring memories from a stored location into a new lasercore. This got Rodimus thinking, which is generally a bad idea... Ultra Magnus smiles and winks at Rodimus. Ultra Magnus says, "Firestar, is that a no then?" Firestar says, "No offense, Magnus, but you might as well paint a target on my side if I went back there, also...I am working on the other project..." Ultra Magnus notes to Firestone, "It's up to the team leader who goes with him or her." Ultra Magnus nods to Firestar. "That's fine. I wonder if Tracks might be interested, of course he attracts attention just standing around...." Firestone says, "How about Syke?" Ultra Magnus says, "I'm sending her and Jazz to Mars. Oh, Carly gave the mission her stamp of approval." You say, "Did she? All right, then. Hey, can I go? I'm stealthy. No.. really." Ultra Magnus says, "The Mars mission, Rodimus." Firestone says, "I'm not." You say, "Oh, right. Gotcha." Firestone hums. You say, "You oughtta be more specific, Magnus. You know I have that short attention span -- what were we talking about again?" Rodimus Prime grins. Firestone says, "I dunno." Firestar chuckles. Firestone says, "Something about sending Militants to Mars?" Ultra Magnus laughs. "Now you're doing it on purpose." Firestone says, "Okay." Ultra Magnus hrms. "I'll let you know what EDC thinks about a recon mission, Rodimus. I'm going to have to look and see who we've got on call, who isn't already doing somthing." You say, "Okay. Seriously. Uh.. oh all right, that'll work." Firestar says, "So, what now?" Ultra Magnus shrugs, "What were you doing before I interrupted?" Ultra Magnus heads off after waving. Ultra Magnus moves upward. Ultra Magnus has left. Firestar smirks, "Like, he didn't know." Rodimus Prime says quietly, "He knew." Firestar says, "I know he did." Firestar says, "Nah, walking around with Optimus' body isn't a clue." Firestar smirks. Firestone says, "I don't know." You say, "No, I mean, I told him before.." he looks over at Firestone and shuts up sharply. "..about those readings we had to take.." You say, "Uh. Anyway." You say, "Be right back." You move north to the Barracks... Barracks Obvious exits: Large Doors leads to Main Lobby - First Floor. You move south to the Main Lobby - First Floor... Main Lobby - First Floor Contents: Firestone Rodimus Prime returns with a small sign and tacks it up on the mausoleum door, swinging it shut. Transmission from Firestar: Umm, Caern is in the lab and asking questions. Rodimus Prime sighs at his radio and turns back from the door, heading for the lift with an extremely harrowed look. You move upward... Main Lobby - Second Floor Dreamflight enters from below. Dreamflight has arrived. You move east to the Laboratory... Laboratory Contents: Caern, Firestar, Body of Optimus Prime, Energon Regulator Dreamflight enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the west. Dreamflight has arrived. Rodimus Prime tries to keep a cool expression. "Ah, something wrong?" Caern says, "Yes, something is wrong. What is Prime's body doing up here?" Firestar says, "We're running tests." You say, "Uh.. we had to run some scans on his neural core, couldn't bring the equipment downstairs." Caern turns and looks at Firestar, "He is dead. What sort of tests does that require?" Firestar says, "Were trying to see if we can recover any of his memory core, ok, fill in some of these holes in our history." Dreamflight stands by quietly. You say, "Yeah. Nothing to get people upset about. Which is why it stays in this room, right?" Firestar says, "Correct." Caern says, "Why are we even doing it?" Caern looks clearly agitated. Dreamflight says, "Right, nice and simple. No fussing around here." Firestar says, "Like I said, have you checked the history files, its got big holes, can YOU fill them in?" Firestar is getting agitated. Dreamflight is getting agitated too now. Rodimus Prime holds up both hands. "Guys, calm down." Firestar glances up at the core plant, looking it over. You say, "Who are you going to report it to? The commander?" Caern looks down at the floor, You say, "Trust me. Everything's under control. No problems, no fuss, no reason for anyone to get upset. I just want to keep this quiet to avoid difficulties." Caern looks up, "Why don't you ask Kup? He has been alive a long time." Firestar says, "Cause Kup doesnt want me prodding around his memory core." Dreamflight says, "Kup wasn't always in the places that we needed the info on." Rodimus Prime hedges, "Well, uh, Kup wasn't there for everything, either.." Caern says, "And what places would those be?" Firestar says, "And anyways...arent you just a lil curious as to what Optimus had to think sometimes." Caern turns and looks piercingly at those assembled. You say, "Just, uhm.. trust us, Caern. What're we gonna do?" He voice takes on a slightly hysterical tinge, "Kill him?" Dreamflight looks at Caern for a moment, about to speak, then turns away. Rodimus Prime hehs uneasily and trails off as he realizes the incredible inappropriateness of that statement. Caern stares at Rodimus, "That is not a joke.: Firestar taps a line in the net and the body jerks a bit. Dreamflight blinks. You say, "Firestar, please..." Caern whirls and looks horrified, "By Primus. What are you doing?" Firestar says, "Sorry Rodimus...line was still live.." You say, "NOTHING. Just running some scans. Check the monitors for yourself." Caern says, "You are desecrating his body." You say, "No we're not." Dreamflight glares at Caern. Firestar says, "Caern, stuff it, ok. Optimus never had an autopsy." Caern shakes his head violently, "Yes...yes you are. Optimus never needed an Autopsy. The cause of his death was very apparent." Firestar says, "Think so?" Rodimus Prime stares at Caern bleakly, then leans back against the wall with a vaguely sick look. Caern turns to Firestar, "Wounds inflicted by the former Decepticon Megatron in a battle for this very installation." Dreamflight says, "The information we can gain can save other Autobots -- perhaps even *you*, Caern." Dreamflight says, "So leave us to our work." Caern throws up his hands, "WHAT INFO." Firestar runs the line through the net to the chest juncture, which she opens. Caern says, "What work?" Rodimus Prime breaks in quietly, "Guys, this isn't working. He's security director, he has a right to know the details.." Dreamflight whispers, "Then he should know?" Caern looks at the other Autobots before asking, "What details?" Firestar looks at the matrix opening for a moment, then attaches lines. Rodimus Prime pointedly DOESN'T watch what Firestar's doing, looking over at Caern steadily. You say, "This is confidential and doesn't leave this room, understood?" Caern nods. Firestar doesn't looked bother at all as she taps into Optimus energon pump. Dreamflight stands quietly, unsure what to do. You say, "We.. think we've hit on a way to bring him back. But it's still touch and go and I don't want to get anyone's hopes up, so I'm trying to keep it quiet." Firestar says, "Dream, get over here and starts reopening these energon lines." Dreamflight nods and gets to work. Caern sighs and shakes his head, "Rodimus, what are you doing?" You say, "Just trying to correct a mistake, Caern." Dreamflight nods quietly. Caern says, "Do the reigns of leadership weigh so heavily upon you that you seize on this ...this....frantic attempt." You say, "It's not frantic, and my.. burdens have nothing to do with it!" Rodimus Prime catches himself and forces his tone down. Firestar says, "Caern, if you had a chance to save the Neddron Autobots, would you?" Dreamflight says, "We need Optimus back... too much has happened to hurt the Autobot cause." Dreamflight says, "Erm, no offense, Rodimus." Caern says, "I would have given my life to save my brothers. I would have saved the Decepticons too but that is not possible. They are lost." Caern looks deeply saddened. Rodimus Prime says evenly, "I just want to correct the biggest mistake of my life, all right? He wasn't supposed to die. Now I see a chance to bring him--" he looks over sharply at Dreamflight. "Uhh.. yeah." Back to Caern quickly. "A chance to bring him back, and I can't pass that up." Caern faces Rodimus, "Rodimus. Listen to me. I realize you hold yourself responsible for his death but you are the holder of the Matrix. Optimus would have never have blamed you. Don't blame yourself." Dreamflight blinks. Rodimus Prime says gravely, "That's not the issue. Optimus and I have settled any.. differences. What I see here is a chance to save him from a needless death, and it'd be a sin to pass that up." Firestar receives a radio transmission. Rodimus Prime looks down briefly at the body. "I know he's still alive.. in the Matrix.. if we could just use the new transfer tech -- I can't NOT try, don't you see?" Caern shakes his head violently, "Listen to what you are saying. A needless death? Needless? He sacrificed himself to save Autobot lives. He did this willing with noble purpose. His death was an act of supreme heroism but it was necessary and he is dead." Firestar transmits a message via radio. Firestar receives a radio transmission. Firestar transmits a message via radio. You say, "No, the act was heroic. The death was unecessary." Firestar transmits a message via radio to Whiz. Dreamflight says, "Caern, the deaths in that battle affected us -- our morale -- greatly..." You say, "And if it hadn't been for me, it wouldn't've happened. So I'm trying to rectify that now." Caern says, "All deaths in war are unnecessary. But they are deaths nevertheless." Dreamflight says, "If we can somehow bring Optimus back, maybe that can be regained." Rodimus Prime fairly shouts, "Why is everyone so uptight about this? Why can't you be HAPPY we might be able to bring him back? How could anyone be opposed to it?" Firestar says, "If youll excuse me..." Caern stares at Rodimus, "So Optimus Prime returns and Rodimus dies." Rodimus Prime barely registers Firestar's comment. Dreamflight says, "Rodimus isn't dying ." Caern says, "Only that will not be a heroic death. It will be a suicide." Rodimus Prime pauses sharply. "Who said I'm dying?" Dreamflight says, "He's just returning to the role he felt most comfortable with -- the life he should have had." Dreamflight says, "I'd give just about anything to be able to do that." Caern turns and shouts at Dreamflight, "By Primus, BE STILL!!!!" Rodimus Prime eyes Dreamflight and Caern suspiciously. "That's hardly set in stone, either." Dreamflight says, "No, YOU be silent!" Caern whips around, "Oh of course, Hot Rod returns." His tone takes on a fiftyish James Dean tone, "Let the good times roll baby. Thats what this is about isn't it? You just want to be carefree Hot Rod and screw responsibility." Dreamflight's fists clench. "You'd not had to suffer the pain I have -- if bringing back Optimus will end it, then I'm all for it." Rodimus Prime's face twists in a near-snarl. "Hot Rod has nothing to do with it!" Caern says, "Hot Rod has everything to do with it." You say, "I -- he... it does NOT." Caern says, "So, Optimus comes back. What then. We have Optimus Prime back and you go back to being good old Hot Rod." You say, "Now who's jumping to conclusions?" Caern bends forward conspiratorily, "Go ahead, you can tell me. That excites you more than a little doesn't it?" Dreamflight glares at Caern. Caern says, "No more responsibility. Or arguements with other Autobots. Optimus will take care of those it will just be party time all over again." Firestar receives a radio transmission. Firestar transmits a message via radio. Rodimus Prime's hand tightens into a fist, his arm shaking with the effort to restrain himself. "Yeah, so what's it to you? Wouldn't you want to go back? But it's not even a factor. I never said I was handing over ANYTHING!" Dreamflight says, "Caern -- do we really *need* the Autobots arguing among themselves?" Firestar receives a radio transmission. Firestar erms and transmits off a burst quickly. Firestar transmits a message via radio. Caern turns and looks at Dreamflight, "The question you should be asking yourself is why are you so bent on torturing Rodimus for not being Optimus? Whose fault is that? His for not being something you think he should be or yours for refusing to face the future and see in him the qualities that are good in pure." Dreamflight says, "We are doing this because we're trying to bring the Autobots back to their proper path..." You shout, "Not that it MATTERS, since he could do a better job than me in his sleep, Matrix or not!!" Caern says, "Rodimus Prime will lead us down whatever path is necessary." Dreamflight touches Rodimus' hand. "Please, don't let him get to you..." You say, "Don't go blaming Dreamflight. This is my project and I talked her into it." Caern turns and looks angrily at Rodimus, "NO, Optimus did things differently from what I've been told but that is not to say he did them better." Rodimus Prime fixes a sharp glare on Caern. "Good, then trust me now." Caern says, "Why should I trust you when you don't even trust yourself." You say, "Don't you SEE? This isn't a question of my insecurity! I just want to do what's RIGHT!" Firestar walks straight up and shoves a finger in Caerns chest, "How dare you?!" You say, "I DO trust myself! That's not even the issue!" Caern turns to face Firestar, "How dare I? How dare I speak my opinion? How dare I try and make him see the truth about himself. HOW DARE YOU!" Firestar says, "You ran away from Cybertron and Optimus to go to Neddron, and nopw you speak of keepin someone from backing down. You HAVE NO RIGHT!" Rodimus Prime snaps, "That's ENOUGH, Firestar!" Caern says, "I ran from no one. Clast my forebearer fled to Neddron and he died there." Firestar says, "AND YOU RAN WITH HIM, COWARD!" Firestar is enraged now. Dreamflight erks. Caern stands there with a look of calm deliberateness on his features Caern turns away from Firestar, "Well, I can see that I am now to be considered a coward. Therefore my very counsel will be suspect." Dreamflight says, "Are we just going to tear each others' throats out now, then?" Caern faces Rodimus, "Do what you wish." Rodimus Prime grates harshly, "Everyone. Stand. Down. Now." Caern begins walking stiffly towards the door." Dreamflight eeps softly, backing away from Roddy very quickly. Firestar is ticked. She doesnt back down. Caern pauses as he gets to the doorway, "There are several individuals capable of carrying out my duties. I am certain Tornado or Red Alert will be able to recommend a few." Rodimus Prime bows his head defeatedly, gripping Optimus's arm. He mutters to himself, "... right..." You sense "Rodimus Prime bows his head defeatedly, gripping Optimus's arm. "Forgive us, Prime, we're only trying to do the right thing..."" Caern shakes his head one last time and steps through the door. You say, "No one said you weren't capable, Caern." Caern leaves to the Main Lobby - Second Floor to the west. Caern has left. You say, "Firestar." You say, "Don't you EVER try to come to my defense like that again." Firestar says, "Fine, whatever, take it elsewhere next time." Dreamflight hrms? Firestar snaps off a quick response and goes back to work. Rodimus Prime turns stiffly and heads out, letting his hand trail along Optimus's body loosely, then pushes the door open and trails outside with a sigh. Dreamflight speaks softly, "Are we making things worse now?" You say, "Just.. keep working."